


Blooming

by pinkbas



Category: SBFIVE (Band), Warodom Khemmonta, panuwat kerdthongtavee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbas/pseuds/pinkbas
Summary: A KimCop story wherein Copter is suffering from his unrequited love for Kimmon. Would Copter find the courage to confess his feeling for Kimmon or would he choose to forget him through surgery?Love is not always what it seems, it's full of unexpected events but how would you choose to respond to those events?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Blooming

*Copter's POV*

Lying in my bed. Flower petals around me. Some of them have blood. Some don't.

I'm slowly starting to feel weak as I coughed up more petals. The pain is slowly starting to feel unbearable.

Before I even knew it, my mom has entered my room. Her face visibly laced with worry and shock.

She looked at the flower petals around my bed. Then at me. Her eyes started to form tears.

Shit. How do I explain this to her? How do I explain that I am in love with Kimmon? A man? I'm not even out of the closet yet !

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Due to my current state and sudden stress about coming out, I didn't realise I fainted.

A few hours later...

I wake up to a hospital bed with my mom holding onto my hand and silently crying. The scene broke my heart. The last thing O want to see is tears falling down my mom's eyes.

My mom's always been so supportive of me. She's always there for me, yet I can't even tell her about my sexuality.

The truth is, I'm scared of disappointing her. She's always been such a good mom to me. What if I'm not what she's expecting me to be?

I let out a sob as these thoughts slowly invade my mind one by one.

"Shhhh...It's ok son...Mom is here with you." My mom said while handing me a glass of water.

I drank the water she gave me. Then, I looked her in the eye.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and is laced with worry. My heart was seriously aching at the sight.

I never wanted my mom to cry just because she's worrying about me. I'll do anything just to avoid making her feel negative emotions.

Maybe it's time to tell her the truth.

“Ma…” My voice was shaky as I called her.

“Copter...my baby… why didn’t you tell mama about this? Who are you inlove with?” She replied to my call.

“Ma... You’ll love me no matter what right?” I asked her tears slowly forming in the corner of my eyes.

“Oh baby, of course I will ! I’m your mom. I’ll love you no matter what and I’ll stay by your side no matter what. Don’t ever doubt that ok?” she said.

I took a deep breathe before telling her the truth.

“Ma, I’m in love with a man…” I said to her while avoiding her gaze’.

“Is that what you’re afraid of telling me? You’re my son. No matter who you love, I’ll support you, even if it’s a man or a woman. It’ll never change the fact that you are my son that I love the most.” She spoke softly.

By now, tears are falling from my eyes. I felt relieved. I’ve been stressing about this for months. Finally. I had the courage to tell her. The best part is, she accepts me for who I am.

She embraced me in her arms as I sob. I love her so much.

“Son? Are you gonna go through surgery?”

I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I know there’s more to life than love. I haven’t reached my goals yet. I have so much to live for. Surgery is the best way to get rid of hanahaki disease but it comes with consequences. It will remove your feelings and memories of the person you love.

Let me be selfish for once.

I don’t want to suffer from a painful death.

“...yes but I have one request before I go through surgery…” I replied to my mom.

“What is it?” She asked.

“May I spend a day with Kimmon ? I wanna feel my love for him one last time.” I said.

“Kimmon? Your best friend? You know it will hurt him when you loose your memories right?” she exclaimed.

“Ma, trust me, he will find someone better…” I replied to her.

I texted Kimmon to see if he would like to know if he’d be down for movies this saturday. He took a long time to reply. He’s probably in his photography class.

‘Sure !! Let’s meet at the cinema !!’ He replied to my text a few minutes later.

I let out a sigh. 

I’m sorry, Kimmon. Saturday would be the last day I’d spend with you as your best friend.

Saturday came. I’ve been dreadinf for this day to come. The last day I get to spend with Kimmon before I loose my feelings and memory of him.

I arrived at the cinema to see Kimmon waiting for me with a cup of coffee in his hand. Tss. He can never go a day without coffee now can he? Typical Kimmon.

He saw me approaching him and he immediately smiled at me. Oh that sweet precious smile of his. His smile made my heart skip a beat and I instantly felt a smile creeping on my lips.

“Yo Copter !! ” He said while going for a short hug.

“Hey, have you chosen a movie you wanna watch?” I asked him.

“Yeah there’s this new horror movie I wanted to watch, wanna watch that?” He said.

“yeah , I’m down for anything.” I replied

We got our tickets and snacks and entered the cinema. As the movie progresses, I feel a bit scared.

Kimmon noticed my uneasiness and put his arm around my shoulder.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a movie and I’m here with you.” He whispered in my ear.

I relaxed a little bit and rested my head on his shoulder.

When the movie ended, he suggested we have dinner at a nearby restaurant and I agreed. It is my last day as his friend so I might as well enjoy it ‘til the last minute.

We got into the restaurant and caught up with our lives. Another thing I like about him is that when he tells me stories, he has no filters. Even with the most embarrassing stories he’ll tell me.

It kinda made me guilty while listening to his stories. Will he ever be this comfortable with other people?

I suddenly felt like coughing so I excused myself to the restroom.  
I entered a cubicle and started coughing up flower petals. I felt weak, but I still tried to go back to our table.

Kimmon looked at me with a worried look.

“We should go home, you look pale. You need to rest !!” He exclaimed as he paid for the food we ate and grabbed my hand.

He’s always like this. Always worrying about me and thinking about what’s best for me.

He hailed a taxi for me and opened the door for me so I could get in.

“Make sure you get some rest and not make me worry, ok?” He told me with a smile. He ruffled my hair before closing the door. He waved at me with a smile.

I waved back at him.

“Goodbye.” I whispered softly.

I’m sorry, Kimmon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! Hope you guys liked it hehe


End file.
